hats
by madcrazedmags
Summary: haru helps rin pick out a hat to wear while they're getting ready to go out with the guys. basically just cute boyfriends being cute. t for rin's swearing, gosh he really needs to work on that.


**blame the spoon2di cover for this om g**

* * *

"Oh, what about this one?"

Haruka sighs as another hat comes flying at him. He's sitting on Rin's bed as his boyfriend searches through his clothes for more hats, tossing them on the bed without looking over his shoulder, and therefore hitting Haru a lot. The freestyler picks up the hat that was thrown at him and eyes it wearily.

"You're not wearing a fedora," he shakes his head, putting the hat down.

Rin turns around. "Why not?" he asks, pouting.

Haru crosses his arms. "It'll make you look like a prick."

"Maybe you should fuckin' wear it, then," he grumbles, frowning as he turns back and fishes more hats out.

The other rolls his eyes at him, picking up another hat – a simple black beanie. "What about this one?" he asks, bored as he makes a lazy effort to throw it to the other.

The beanie hits the back of Rin's head lightly, and he gives it half a glance before he says, "Nah. That one's old and tattered. I used to wear it a lot."

Rolling his eyes again, Haru gives an exasperated sigh. "Why do you need to wear a hat anyway?" He moves to lie down on the bed, lying on his side so he can still see the other.

"'Cause my goddamn hair hates me," Rin replies without looking back. "And I don't feel like dealing with it. And it's winter!" he says, as if stating the obvious. Apparently winter means wearing hats in Rin's mind. "Now can you get up and help me? Stop being lazy."

A half-heartedly frustrated groan rips from his boyfriend's throat, and Rin turns around halfway to look at him with a deadpan expression. "You can be such a fuckin' baby sometimes, you know that?"

Of course those words get him up on his feet, and Haruka walks over and plops down next to him, leaning on him slightly as he looks through the pile of hats he's made. Rin grins, reaching a hand up to thread through Haru's hair. A thought occurs to him after a few seconds, and he pulls away to retrieve a white bobble cap that has a pompom on the top. While his boyfriend is busy looking through the hats, Rin puts the bobble cap on his dark haired head and down over his eyes. It contrasts nicely with his raven hair.

"Why," is all Haruka says, his voice monotone as he stops moving, unable to see well under the cap.

Rin smirks and fixes the cap. "Why _not?_" he replies, giving the pompom a bop. "You should wear it. It looks cute on you."

Haru, not satisfied with the other's work, reaches up and fixes the cap himself, pushing it up from his forehead so that it allows his bangs to show underneath it. "I don't wear hats. They're more your thing." Despite his words, he's secretly enjoying having the simple white bobble cap on his head, especially because of the fact that it's Rin's. When the only answer he gets is a shrug, he continues filtering through the hats. He finally pulls out a grey knitted cadet hat, and he reaches up to put it on the maroon haired head.

Rin blinks up at the hat as he adjusts it himself, letting a few stray stands of his hair fall in his face. He pulls the brim of the hat to the side a little, and then he leans back to look in the mirror on the side wall.

"Not a bad choice," he says, adjusting it a bit further. The other shrugs, mimicking his earlier action, and he grins.

Haru looks at him with a straight face and rolls his eyes as he pushes himself off the ground. He offers a hand to Rin, hefting the slightly bigger boy up with little trouble. "We should get going," he says, walking over to the bed again and getting his coat there. "If we're late again, there's no knowing what Nagisa will assume."

Rin chuckles at this comment, plucking his coat off a hanger in his closet and shrugging it on. "Little shit," he mutters fondly. When they're both in their coats, he catches the other's waist and smiles. "Thank you, Haru," he says, with a hint of mocking in his tone.

Haruka rolls his eyes, however a small smile tugs at his lips. He reaches up hesitantly and kisses Rin's cheek. "Anytime."

Turning his head, Rin catches him in a brief kiss, pulling away after a small moment. He grins as he sees the other blush slightly, and Haru, catching sight of this, can't help but smile himself.

They pull away from their hug, and Rin takes Haru's hand. "Let's go," he says, dragging his boyfriend out of the bedroom and through the house. Haru follows wordlessly, trying and failing to repress his smile. As they pass the living room, Gou teasingly asks if they're going out to play in the snow. Rin just tugs Haru along, grumbling under his breath as they walk towards the door. He pauses for a second to tell his little sister that they're going, and they both stride outside, not at all minding the cool air and snowy winter wonderland.

As Haruka and Rin start off towards the train station, their hands linking together, it starts to snow, adding even more to the ground. Haru's grateful for the cap, as it's keeping his ears warm and his hair snowless, and he decides that he's gonna keep it.

* * *

**reviews and favorites would make my day and keep me going with these drabbles!**


End file.
